Mukahi Gakuto in First Grade
by iPurpleBerri
Summary: Mukahi Gakuto is a healthy fifteen year old boy in first grade. How will he ever fit in!
1. Expected News

**Word Count:** 501

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. The plot belongs to Jazzy. Credits to her. XD

**Author's Note:** Challenge from Jazzy: accepted. XD

* * *

**Mukahi Gakuto in First Grade - Chapter One  
**

**

* * *

**

Gakuto drooled as he slept in his class. He was certainly not listening to the lesson at all.

"Mukahi-kun, please answer the exercise on the board," his teacher called out.

Since Gakuto was asleep, of course, he wouldn't be able to answer. His head slipped off his palm. "Huh? What? Huh? What happened?!"

The teacher carried a meter stick in her hand and started walking towards him. "Mukahi-kun, how dare you sleep during my class?!"

"It's boring," Gakuto plainly said. The teacher grew furious. She lifted up the meter stick and hit Gakuto's hand with it. "Mukahi-kun," she started. "…you're grades have not improved ever since the start of this semester. When are you ever going to at least study?"

Gakuto shrugged. "I have better things to do."

"That's it! Mukahi-kun, because of your poor grades and bad behavior, I am moving you BACK to the 1st grade to teach you a lesson! And I don't mean 1st grade high school. By that, I mean _elementary_."

Everyone in class gave him glares. He even heard whisperings.

Gakuto stood up and defended himself. "1st grade?!"

"Yes, Mukahi-kun. By tomorrow, you will not be attending this class anymore," his teacher confirmed. "I'm sorry. But I'm doing this to teach you a lesson. But look on the bright side! You'll be taller than all the other kids!" she teased.

Gakuto groaned. _This can't be happening._

Afternoon practice came. As Gakuto entered the courts, he could already see Atobe waiting for him—so with the other regulars. This sure is going to be embarrassing.

"Mukahi, we've heard the news," said Atobe, giving him a death glare. "Because of it, you are also prohibited from joining the tennis team."

"Gakuto, what did you do to get this?" Oshitari said, putting his hand on Gakuto's head.

"Nevermind that," Shishido butted in. "1st grade?!" he laughed. "We wouldn't even notice the height difference!!"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Gakuto shouted at Shishido's face. "I am so taller than them!! Ha!"

"Whatever," Shishido said, wiping a fake tear.

"Damn you," he cursed under his breath.

_**Gakuto's house**_

The school provided him with 1st grade things—books, an ID card and some other important things. Gakuto flipped through the pages of his new math book. "This looks easy. . . I think."

Suddenly, he heard his phone ring. He picked it up immediately without even looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Hahahahahaha!! 1st grade?! WTH?!" shouted the person on the other line.

"Shut up! I'll rip off your mouth once I get to school tomorrow," Gakuto threatened.

Shishido, who was obviously the one on the other line said, "Well, good luck. You might not even see me tomorrow. Since we don't have the same building!"

"The heck?! Just shut up!" With that, Gakuto hang up and threw his phone on his bed. "Fuck that Shishido."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please tell me what you think. Haha. XD


	2. New Class, New Problems

**Word Count:** 728

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS.

**Author's Note:** Please enjoy. :)

* * *

**Mukahi Gakuto in First Grade - Chapter Two  
**

**

* * *

**

"Class, please welcome your new classmate, Mukahi Gakuto!" Izumi Emiko, the 1st grade adviser happily announced to her class. "Please be nice to him. He's older than you, you know," she winked.

"Welcome to our class, Mukahi-senpai!!" the children shouted him a greeting. He, on the other, was not happy. He simply raised his hand and said a rather blunt reply. "Yo."

In this classroom, children usually sit in the playing mats which have toys and other things connected to it. But when they have their class, they sit on the small chairs and tables.

"Ok, Mukahi-kun. You may sit there beside Megumi-chan," Izumi-sensei smiled. Megumi clapped her hands and smiled as well as Gakuto walked towards her.

Gakuto bent his head down low. "Ugh…"

"Hi! My name is Yuriko Megumi! I hope we can be great friends!" she gleefully said. She grabbed some clay dough from one corner of the mat and gave some to Gakuto. "Let's play clay dough!"

He stood up. "That's it!!" Gakuto snapped. "I can't take this anymore!!" He looked down at Megumi and found her crying. "A-a-ahh!! I'm s-sorry!! What's wrong?!"

Izumi-sensei approached the two of them. "What's going on here?" she asked, kneeling down to help Megumi wipe away her tears.

"Izumi-sensei! Mukahi-senpai suddenly started shouting!!" Megumi wailed.

"Okay, okay. Mukahi-kun, please apologize to Megumi-chan," the teacher _commanded_.

"Why should I?! She started it!" Gakuto defended.

"Well, she's much younger than you. And you should know better," Izumi explained. "Now, please. Apologize."

"Che. Fine. Sorry," Gakuto grumbled. Izumi-sensei stood up again and clapped her hands. "Very good, Mukahi-kun! I shall give you a cookie later." And she walked off.

Gakuto looked back at Megumi and saw her smiling again. His eyebrows narrowed. "Don't ever. EVER. Tattle-tale again, okay?"

Megumi grinned. "No."

_This kid is smarter than I thought._

_

* * *

_

"Okay, everyone! Time for math!" Izumi-sensei announced. "Please pick up your toys and place them in the toy basket." After putting their toys in the toy basket, they all took a seat in the small chairs and tables. Gakuto ended up sitting beside Megumi again. "Ugh."

Izumi-sensei drew a problem on the board. "First. What is 5 + 3?"

A lot of children raised their hands. A random kid, by the name of Tadao Kyo was chosen to answer the problem. "7," was his answer. Izumi-sensei frowned. "Aw… I'm sorry, Kyo-kun. That was wrong." Kyo crossed his arms and sat down.

Izumi-sensei called Megumi right after Kyo sat down. "Megumi-chan, what's the answer?" she smiled. Megumi answered, "8."

"Correct!"

Gakuto sunk in his seat. "This kid REALLY is smarter than I thought. I thought the answer was seven…" he frowned.

"Next problem! What is 1 + 1?"

Gakuto raised his hand. "Oh! I know that! It's 3!" he shouted. Confident, he danced around the classroom singing, "Oh yeah! It's right! Uh-huh! Losers!" he sang, pointing to his classmates. They all started crying loudly.

"Mukahi-kun, please apologize to everyone. And by the way, your answer was wrong," Izumi-sensei said waging a finger at him.

Gakuto stopped dancing. "What?! It was WRONG?! How. Could. That. Be. Wrong?!"

Another random classmate stood up. "Stupid. The answer is 2," he said, sticking his tongue out at Gakuto.

All Gakuto could do was sit at a corner and sulk. _Embarrassing, _he thought.

* * *

He decided to check the tennis team before heading home.

The first one who came up to him was non other than… Shishido Ryou. "So… how did you first day at 1st grade go?" Shishido asked, smirking.

"I don't want to talk about it," muttered Gakuto.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me they asked you a simple math question and you answered it wrong?! Please! What did they ask? 1 + 1?" Shishido said laughing so much he could hardly breathe.

Gakuto's eyes bulged.

Shishido stopped laughing and place a finger under his chin. "Oh? So I was right?" He patted Gakuto's back _hardly _and said, "Well, there's always a next time! Right?" he laughed.

"…"

And Gakuto headed off. Leaving Shishido on the ground as he left.

* * *

**Author's Note:** How was it? Please leave a review!


	3. Never Underestimate First Graders

**Word Count:** 691

**Disclaimer:** I STILL DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS, OBVIOUSLY.

**Author's Note:** Yay! I updated! :D

* * *

**Mukahi Gakuto in First Grade - Chapter Three**

**

* * *

**

_**2ND DAY OF CLASS**_

"Cookies!!" all of the children cheered. "And milk!" they added. "Cookies and milk!!" they finished all together.

Gakuto rested his chin on his palm and sighed. "That was… the most retarded thing I have ever heard."

Megumi pointed at him and said, "Well… you're the most retarded person I have ever seen!!" she shot at him.

Gakuto rolled his eyes. "Do you even know what the word 'retarded' means?"

"Of course! I'm not dumber than you," she said, sticking a tongue out at Gakuto.

Everyone in the room starting muttering words.

Kyo sood up. "That's Megumi for you! She won't lose to anyone! Especially someone like YOU!!" he said, pointing at Gakuto.

"Why. You. Little. Brat!" Gakuto said as he made his way around the room, chasing after Kyo. "Come here, you little twerp!"

Kyo munched on his cookie as he ran. He laughed at Gakuto. "Retard!"

"Mukahi-kun! Kyo-kun! That's enough! Next time you do this, I will call your parents, understand?" Izumi-sensei warned.

The two sat down on the playing mats like good little kids. Except, they had bumps on their head due to Izumi-sensei's punishment.

Megumi crossed her arms and smirked. "Pathetic."

"Why does this kid know so much complicated words?!" Gakuto said, getting frustrated.

"It's because Megumi-chan ranks 1st in our class," Kyo explained. "I myself rank 6th!" he said proudly.

Gakuto rolled his eyes. Again. "Whatever. By the end of this school year, I'll be rank 1!" he laughed evilly.

Everyone laughed hard. "As if you could beat Megumi-chan!" a random kid said.

"Oh yes, I could!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

Megumi snapped. "Shut up!"

Everyone silenced.

"Good," the girl smiled.

* * *

_**PHYSICAL EDUCATION**_

Everyone was at the track and field. They were about to have a race between Kyo and Gakuto.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" the referee shouted. And they were off.

"Woah! Mukahi-senpai is catching up with Kyo!" everyone cheered. "Kyo! Run faster!"

"I won't lose to someone like you!" Gakuto shouted. "I was once part of the tennis club regulars, you know! Don't underestimate me!"

"Heh! We'll see about that!"

They both sped up; it was already the last lap.

The girls in their class cheered, "Kyo-sama!!"

"What the hell?! Kyo… sama?!"

And they finished! Guess who won?

"Kyo-sama was awesome!!" the girls cheered. "He really beat Mukahi-senpai! Awesome!"

Gakuto sulked. _Why? Why?! _he asked himself over and over again. "Why are these first graders so…"

"We're not stupid," they all said, surrounding him. "We're just plainly smart and awesome," they smirked.

* * *

_**BACK IN THE CLASSROOM**_

"Everyone did well during P.E. today! I'm so proud!" Izumi-sensei beamed at her students. "Cookies for everyone! Line up!"

Gakuto stretched out his hand and Izumi-sensei dropped a cookie in his palms. "Here you go, Mukahi-kun."

"…T-thank… y-you…"

"Is something the matter, Mukahi-kun? You seem troubled."

"N-n-n-n-n-o…"

The children glared at him. "Y-y-yes… nothing's wrong," he repeated.

* * *

_**DISSMISSAL**_

"How was class today, Gakuto?" his former doubles partner asked him. "Did you learn anything new?" he smiled.

He cuddled up to Yuushi. "…N-never underestimate first g-graders…" he shivered.

Yuushi touched his forehead. "You're sick. What happened?"

"…" No answer.

"Fine. I'll take you home," the tensai said as he swept Gakuto from the ground.

* * *

_**THAT NIGHT**_

_Yes! I'm sick! I won't be going to school tomorrow! Away from those stupid first graders! _he thought happily.


	4. They Missed Him

**Word Count:** 671

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Prince of Tennis, the Rikkai regulars won't be graduating... yet.

**Author's Note:** Italicized words are from the other line of the phone. =D

* * *

**Mukahi Gakuto in First Grade - Chapter Four  
**

**

* * *

**

"NOOO!! Don't put that thing on MY head!!"

The shouting continued. "Eeeew!! My hair will get sticky if you put THAT there!!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!!"

Then a loud noise came. "Gakuto, what happened?!"

He quickly sat up from his bed. "Whaaa?! Huh?! A dream?! What the hell?! Was I dreaming?"

His mother was at the door, chuckling. "My, my, Gakuto. What has happened to you? First, you get sick, and now you're having nightmares?"

"Okaa-san…" he started off. "Wait… what are you doing in my room?!"

"Because you were shouting," she replied, leaning on the wall. "Did you know that it's 7 am in the morning?"

Gakuto shrugged.

"Well, go back to sleep. I'm guessing you won't be attending school anyway. Sleep well," she said, closing the door behind her.

As his mother left, he started talking to himself. "Those first graders are getting on my nerves… They ruined my school life, and now they're even appearing in my dreams."

He sighed and got up, opened his closet, and took out a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt. "Since I won't be going to school, I don't have to wear my uniform," he told himself as a smile formed on his face.

As he was about to put his other arm through the other hole, the phone rang. He looked at the caller I.D.—it was Yuushi.

"Hello?"

_Gakuto, are you feeling well? _the tensai asked, feeling concerned.

"Yuushi! I miss you… My head hurts," Gakuto said as he felt his head.

_I miss you too… I hope you get better soon._

"Yeah… but once I get better, I have to go back to school. And those first graders are—wait," he paused. "Aren't you supposed to be having morning practice right now?"

_Atobe allowed me to call you before I start my laps. I just wanted to check if you're feeling fine._

An awkward pause occurred.

"Well, I am. Ah, wait. There's a new call coming… I'll call you back later this afternoon, okay?"

_Sure. Get well, Gakuto._

Gakuto pressed the other button on his phone. "Hello?"

_MUKAHI-SENPAI!!! _someone screamed from the other line. _It's me!! Megumi!_

"Me-Megumi?!" Gakuto shouted. "Why did you call me while I'm sick?!"

_Izumi-sensei told us to call you before we start class. We miss you!!_

"What?! You guys miss me?! I can't believe it…"

_Yeah! Yeah! Here, I'll give Kyo-kun the phone._

Gakuto sighed. "Hello? Tadao… is that you?"

_Once you get back to school, let's have another race!! _Kyo shouted, getting excited. _It's been boring here without you. So you HAVE TO get well soon!_

Gakuto can't believe what he just heard. "…Is it because all you guys over there love teasing me?" he asked, getting annoyed. "Once I get back, all of you shall face my wrath!!"

_Wow! Mukahi-senpai just said a complicated word!! He said 'wrath'! _everyone from the other line cheered.

"Hey! I'm not stupid! I can be smart when I want to!!" he defended.

_Ok, ok. That's it. You can talk to Mukahi-kun again later this afternoon, _Gakuto heard Izumi-sensei on the other line. _Mukahi-kun, get better soon, okay? All the kids miss you already._

"Uhh… sure…"

And the line was cut.

Gakuto was dumbfounded. "That was… weird."

His bedroom door opened again. "What's with all that shouting?" his mother asked, getting irritated. "The neighbors are complaining."

Gakuto stammered for a while. "Ah… that was nothing. I was just… umm… talking to… a friend of mine…"

"Well, I'm glad that you have friends," said his mother teasingly. "Just head downstairs if you want food."

"Yeah, sure," he replied.

And the door closed again.

Gakuto felt his head. He wasn't heating up anymore. And he was actually feeling better.

He sighed. "Back to school tomorrow… what a pain. I feel like I want to get sick again."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Heh. I felt like updating. XD


	5. Megumi's Crush

**Word Count:** 289

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis is still obviously not mine.

**Author's Note:** I haven't updated in a very long time. So, forgive me! I apologize again for giving you such a short chapter. :X

* * *

**Mukahi Gakuto in First Grade - Chapter Five**

**

* * *

**

As he entered the classroom, the first greeting he got was getting his legs tightly hugged by the other children.

The scene attracted Izumi-sensei's attention. With a smile, she approached him, asking, "How are you feeling, Mukahi-kun?"

Gakuto scratched his head. "Sleepy," he replied. "I need a chair."

He dragged himself to his table. And without second thoughts, he slept.

Megumi poked his face. "Mukahi-senpai looks cute when he sleeps." She looked over at the other side of the table and found Kyo laughing. "What's so funny?" she asked with a pout.

"Megumi has a crush on Mukahi-senpai," he teased. "It was so obvious from the start!"

"No I don't, stupid!" she cried, blushing bright red. "You've got it all wrong!!"

Kyo smirked as he leaned on the short table. "Then... care to explain?"

She kept quite for a seconds. And after those seconds, she snapped.

"WHAT IS IT TO YOU?!" she shouted. "Do I have to explain it so that you'll understand?!"

"…"

The boy's face turned pale. "I-I'm… sorry?"

Gakuto groaned. "What's with all the noise?" he asked, not bothering to lift up his head. "I can't sleep…"

Izumi-sensei, noticing that Megumi was crying, approached her. The girl quickly hugged her.

"Kyo-kun," she started. "Just because she mentioned that Mukahi-kun is cute, doesn't mean she has a crush on him."

Megumi tugged on her shirt. "I have a crush on Mukahi-senpai," she whispered into Izumi-sensei's ear. "I just don't want to tell Kyo-kun."

Izumi's eyes bulged. "Okay…"

She then turned to face Kyo. "Just stop teasing her, okay?" she said bluntly.

The boy replied with a nod. "Che, fine."

* * *

**Author's Note**: PLEASE FORGIVE MEEE!!


	6. Streamers, Cupcakes, Presents

**Word Count:** 664

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. DUH.

**Author's Note:** I updated! :D

* * *

**Mukahi Gakuto in First Grade - Chapter Six  
**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Gakuto yawned as he dragged himself to school. He stuffed a pocky stick into his mouth and chewed on it. "Why is it that when you eat something in the morning, it seems tasteless," he asked himself.

He opened the classroom door. "Good mor—" he was cut off by what he saw. There were balloons, streamers, glitters, cupcakes, and other cute things in their classroom. "What's going on?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"It's Megumi-chan's birthday!" Kyo shouted as he threw confetti into the air. "And her parents arranged a party for her!" everyone cheered.

Megumi walked towards Gakuto and tugged on his shirt. "Come on, Mukahi-senpai… I'll give you some cupcakes," the girl smiled sweetly. "You like cupcakes, right?"

Gakuto nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess."

"That's good, then!" Megumi grinned. She led him to a table full of decorated cupcakes. There were pink ones with flowers on them, purple ones with sprinkles, heck, there was even a cupcake that had a tennis racket design on it!

"Since Mukahi-senpai used to play tennis… here you go!" she said handing him the cupcake quickly. "So… does it taste good?"

Gakuto took a bite out of it. "It's good," he plainly said. "Thanks."

With that, Megumi ran back to play with the others. Gakuto stared at the cupcake. It was delicious and it reminded him of his tennis days. But as he remembered that, Yuushi clouded his mind. "Nah… I shouldn't be thinking about Yuushi. I mean, it's not like he's my world or anything. Or… is he?"

The other kids caught him staring in mid-air. "Mukahi-senpai, you're weird."

"It's creepy for an old grown man to be doing that," one of the kids insulted.

Gakuto turned around and faced the others. "OLD MAN?! For your information, I am 15 years old! Does that sound OLD to you?!"

Kyo placed a hand on his chin. "We're just 6 and 7-year-olds. So, yes. You ARE old."

Steam started coming out of Gakuto's head. "Why. YOU! Come back here!" he shouted as he chased Kyo around the classroom. But to his dismay, a group of girls blocked his way. He looked at their shirts and read, "We love Kyo-sama."

"That's right!" the leader of the pack said holding up a broom against Gakuto's face. "We won't let you hurt Kyo-sama!! Girls! Get him!" she shouted.

"Duck and cover, Mukahi-senpai!!" Megumi warned, screaming. "They're going to throw water balloons!!"

"What? I didn't—" Unfortunately, he didn't hear what Megumi said. And he was painfully hit on the head by a water balloon. "Why… didn't you… warn… me?" he asked, reaching out to Megumi. The girl sighed.

"Eggheads," Kyo said, giving out a glare to his fangirls. "Hurting Mukahi-senpai won't do you any good." He smirked. "I might as well do something to you girls… as punishment."

The girls sweated non-stop. "H-h-having K-Kyo-s-sama say t-t-that to u-us…" They continued sweating more and more. Then finally, they collapsed, causing a scene.

"Izumi-sensei!" Megumi called out. "Kyo-kun's fangirls collapsed," she said, pointing at them.

"Who cares about them?" asked one of their classmates. "Just drag them to the play mats."

Some boys did as he said. The girls were left unconscious for some time.

Everyone sat down as the party music started. The scene looked happy and enjoyable. But the birthday girl was frowning.

"I wish Yuushi-nii-san was here," she sighed. "He always gives me the best birthday present…"

Gakuto perked up. "Yuushi?!"

"Yeah," Megumi said, looking at him. "Oshitari Yuushi. He's my cousin," she said bluntly.

Gakuto's face turned white. "C-cousin? Why don't _I _know that?!"

As Gakuto stared in mid-air, the children heard a knock on the door.

"Excuse me—"

Gakuto turned to look around. "That voice… Yuushi?!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Kill me. x__x


	7. Living Hell

**Word Count:** 1,288

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Prince of Tennis.

**Author's Note:** I'm very sorry for the lateness...

* * *

**Mukahi Gakuto in First Grade - Chapter Seven**

* * *

_**Just a few moments ago…**_

"_I wish Yuushi-nii-san was here," she sighed. "He always gives me the best birthday present…"_

_Gakuto perked up. "Yuushi?!"_

"_Yeah," Megumi said, looking at him. "Oshitari Yuushi. He's my cousin," she said bluntly._

_Gakuto's face turned white. "C-cousin? Why don't I know that?!"_

_As Gakuto stared in mid-air, the children heard a knock on the door._

"_Excuse me—"_

_Gakuto turned to look around. "That voice… Yuushi?!"_

* * *

A smile was planted on the said person's face—Oshitari Yuushi. "Nah, Gakuto. How's first grade?" he asked teasingly. On his hand, he was holding a boxed present. It was wrapped in pink wrapping paper. Oh! And there was a fluffy bow on top of it too.

Megumi jumped in delight as her dear cousin made his way towards her. "Happy birthday, Megumi-chan," said Yuushi in an oh-so happy tone. With that, he handed her the said present. The girl quickly glomped his legs and grinned and wide grin.

"Ne, Yuushi-nii-san! Do you know Mukahi-kun?" she asked cheerfully, tugging on his pants.

Yuushi shook his head from left to right. "It doesn't sound familiar. Who is it, then?" he asked, smiling. But in the red-haired boy's eyes, it was a _smirk_. What a lovely smile that was.

Gakuto was speechless. _Yuushi!! How can you turn ME down?! How could you?!_

He started sobbing fake tears. "Yuushi, how could you?!" he finally said, letting the words out.

He ran full speed towards his former doubles partner. "You idiot…!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. He _tried _to pin the said boy on the floor, but failed due to being shamelessly avoided by the said person.

He fell on the ground—face first. He groaned, but refused to stand back up.

"Is he dead?" asked one of the first graders. Another shrugged. "Try poking him!" he suggested happily.

Kyo pulled out a brown stick out of nowhere and started poking the said boy in the ground. The body twitched, but it wasn't that obvious to the naked eye. "Yup, he's dead," Kyo declared out to everyone.

Suddenly, a dark aura surrounded the body. It stood up, a glare that could kill was seen it its eyes. "I'm still alive, stupid!" Gakuto bellowed, shaking Kyo furiously.

Izumi-sensei was out for the moment, so no one dared to stop the fight.

Gakuto's voice was heard throughout the whole classroom. "What do you think of me, now, punk?!" he shouted right into Kyo's ears—causing the boy to lose consciousness. As Kyo fell unconscious, Gakuto did as well. He was tried, maybe?

"This is all you're fault… Yuushi…" Gakuto silently mumbled before completely drifting off into sleep.

Hyoutei's tensai laughed. Yes, he _laughed_. "You're so naïve, Gakuto. Can't you take a joke?"

The acrobat's body sat right back up in a snap. His eyebrows furrowed. "A… joke?"

All Yuushi could do was laugh at his partner's childishness. He patted the boy's head slightly. "You're still the same as ever, Gakuto," he said, smirking.

Silence enveloped the room for around five seconds.

"Ewww!!" a random group of boys shouted, "This is so mushy!! GROSS!!"

The girls then shrieked, following right after the boys. "And it's between two _guys_!!" Out of terror, some began to cry.

As if on cue, Izumi-sensei walked in on all the chaos. Her eyes bulged, seeing her once angel-like students turned into little monsters. "W-What is happening here?!"

She continued staring, not knowing what to do. That is, until someone slapped her right on the cheek.

"Sensei, what are you doing? You're supposed to stop this," Kyo said, gazing at her as if he was older than the said teacher.

Izumi-sensei was still speechless. Kyo slapped her again, this time, shaking her at the same time. "Sensei, sensei, SENSEI!!" Another loud smack was heard yet again_. _"Sensei, snap out of it!"

Just then, out of a sudden, Izumi-sensei's face turned red. Kyo was the one caught staring this time. "H-huh?"

She grew furious. "EVERYONE, STOP THIS!!" she shouted, calling out all of her student's attention. "Oshitari-san, please leave. I need some time alone to talk to my students," she said, turning around to look at Yuushi by the door.

Without hesitation, the tensai nodded and bowed his head. "Sure thing, Izumi-sen—"

"No, Yuushi!! Don't leave!! Don't leave me alone with all these… these…" Gakuto took some time to look at the first graders. "These… brats," he said, sticking his tongue out at them.

Yuushi sighed and pulled Gakuto away from his feet. "I'll see you later, Gakuto." As he was about to turn the door's knob, he gave one last smile to everyone else.

Right after he left, Izumi-sensei started talking. "Everyone, sit." And all her students followed. Oh, what obedient little children they are.

"Who started all this?" she asked, pointing at the messed-up cake, the tangled-up streamers, and the tables and chairs that were now scattered lying on the ground. "Well? Doesn't anyone want to tell me?" she asked again, hoping for an answer.

Everyone was quiet.

"The boys started it!!" the girls then blamed them, "They screamed first!"

"Hey, we DIDN'T start it!!" the boys defended themselves, "Mukahi-senpai did!!" they all accused Gakuto instead.

The red-haired stared at them in unbelief. "What? ME?"

"Yes, it was YOU!!" everyone shouted altogether, putting all the blame on poor Gakuto. "You kept hugging and crying all over Oshitari-senpai!!"

Gakuto's face turned into the color of a tomato—bright red. "I-I…" he stuttered. Then, noticing all the glares directed towards him, he said, "What's wrong with hugging and crying all over on Yuushi, huh?!"

The birthday girl started crying—really loudly at that.

Izumi-sensei then walked over to the said girl and sat down on the ground—placing Megumi on her lap. "Don't cry, Megumi-chan," she said, wiping off the girl's tears.

"I don't know who started all this, but everyone has to clean up, okay?" she then told all of them. She stood up and placed Megumi on the floor. "Everyone, get started."

With that, all the first graders started cleaning up the room.

"It's entirely the boys' fault," a random girl muttered as she picked up the streamers.

Kyo jerked up from the table he was cleaning and gave the girl a death glare. "Hey, don't go and blame everything on us," he hissed at her.

The girl then stuck her tongue out at him. "Whatever, loser!"

"THAT'S IT!!" Kyo snapped. He stormed his way towards her and pulled on her blouse. "It was all your fault, ugly!"

Chaos then erupted in the room yet again—enough to ruin Izumi-sensei's peace on her desk.

"Everyone, sit," she commanded in a sharp tone. And everyone followed.

A little girl raised her hand and opened her mouth, saying, "Umm… sensei."

But the reply she got was a death glare and a "Be quiet."

The bell rang—it was half past two in the afternoon.

Cheerful shouts and shrieks were heard coming from the first graders' classroom. Even those outside was able to hear it. Yes, it was that much of a noise.

Izumi-sensei placed a hand on her forehead and sighed.

By the time she looked up, everyone was already outside. She looked around, seeing her once neat and tidy classroom turned into a living hell hole. She picked up her books and headed outside. As she exited the door, she met the janitor.

"Good luck," she said in a breathy tone. All the janitor could do was watch her walk away, trying to figure out what she meant.

He looked around and gaped at the scene.

As he stood there, he could hear all the children outside screaming in joy. Were they watching him?

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm really very sorry. Reviews are loved~


	8. Physical Exam Day

**Word Count:** 460

**Disclaimer:** How I wish I owned Prince of Tennis.

**Author's Note: **It's been like, a year and a half (or more)? since I last updated this. I feel like a loser. Anyway, I hope people somehow remember this story. AHAHAHA. :'D

* * *

**Mukahi Gakuto in First Grade - Chapter Eight**

* * *

"Everyone, please line up!" Izumi-sensei called from the classroom door. "Today's physical exam day, so please behave and follow what the doctor says, okay?" she smiled.

"Okay!" the first graders shouted.

_**CLINIC**_

"We're going to take your height measurements now," said one of the nurses. "Let's start with the boys."

The boys obeyed without hesitation. Izumi-sensei was so happy. It's been such a long time since she's had her little angels.

"Tadao-kun, you are now 135 cm," the nurse said, giving him a bright smile. "You've grown two inches since last year's results."

"Yes!" he boasted. "Now let's see how tall Mukahi-senpai is!"

"But no matter how you look at it, he's still taller than you," Megumi laughed.

Kyo puffed his cheeks in frustration. "He is not!"

"Mukahi-san, please step on the scale," the nurse instructed. And Gakuto did so. Inside his head, he was laughing at Kyo's face furiously.

"Your current height is 157 cm," the nurse announced. "Your old record shows us that you were 158 cm."

"WHAT?" Gakuto said out loud. Crocodile tears started flowing out of his eyes.

He kneeled on the floor dramatically. "How could I have _shrunk_?"

"Is that even possible?" Megumi and Kyo wondered.

"But in any case! I'm better than you because I grew taller!" Kyo said victoriously. He laughed evilly as the other students glared at him.

"Damn you, brat. Just shut up!" Gakuto shouted frantically. "I'm still taller!" He then started crying.

"But you still can't accept the fact that you practically shrunk," one of the kids said, giggling.

_**AFTER SCHOOL**_

Despite his feeling of shortness, Gakuto decided to visit the tennis club. Even if everyone there was way taller than him.

He grabbed Yuushi's shirt the moment he caught up with him. He looked up at him and suddenly asked, "Am I short?"

"Yeah, you are!" came a voice from the back. Gakuto turned around and found Shishido walking towards them. "You should at least know that," he snickered.

Gakuto cried pathetically.

"So, how did your physical exam go?" Yuushi asked, _trying _to change the subject.

"I'm short," Gakuto said.

"Ahh, I see," the tensai replied.

Shishido continued on with his merciless laughing.

"Just look on the bright side. You're _still_ taller than those first graders," Yuushi said, trying to comfort him.

"Shishido said the same thing before I started first grade," Gakuto pouted, "and it didn't make me feel better."

Comforting failed.

"So what should I do?" Yuushi asked, feeling speechless.

"KILL THOSE FIRST GRADERS!" Gakuto shouted, feeling annoyed. "Kill them, I say!"

Yuushi sighed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** PLEASE FORGIVE ME! m(_ _)m It turned out short again.


	9. Community Service

**Word Count:** 841

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I wrote this a _long _time ago (way before chapter eight, yes). I seemed to have forgotten about it. But, anyway, here you go. Enjoy!

* * *

**Mukahi Gakuto in First Grade - Chapter Nine**

* * *

The sound of the school bell rang in everyone's ears. The first graders headed to their classroom, all looking down on the ground as they puffed their cheeks, preparing for the expected torture they were about to meet.

But as they stepped inside, they were greeted by the joyful tone of their teacher's voice.

"The sports festival is coming up!" Izumi-sensei cheerfully announced, crouching down so she could look at them face to face. She sounded so happy that it made all the little kids look at her and think that something was wrong. Were they having a dream? Izumi-sensei looked so dazzling it was freaking them out.

The room bubbled with delightful chatter. Everyone started talking about which events they would be participating in. But the one event that everyone looked forward to the most was none other than the relay race!

"I'll win this year!" Kyo proudly said as he stood atop one of their tables. "No one can defeat me! I'm the best at everything!" he laughed confidently at himself, placing a fist on top of his chest at the same time to make it look a little fancier.

His shining glory was then interrupted by the sudden sound of a loud thump.

"Cocky brat," the voice said, panting all the while.

Izumi-sensei crossed her arms, not looking the least impressed. "Mukahi-kun, you're late," she said, shaking her head. "And what's more, that's the third time this month!"

Gakuto turned his head away from their teacher and cursed under his breath.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" she sighed, massaging her forehead in the process. "Three times and it's community service, young man!"

Everyone _Oooh_-ed in an interested tone as they listened to Izumi-sensei lecture Gakuto.

"Mukahi-senpai's in trouble!" one of the girls squealed. "He won't be able to join the sports festival!" Everyone laughed the moment she ended talking.

Gakuto perked up at the sound of _sports festival_. "I… won't be able to participate?" he asked, looking disappointed.

Kyo pointed a finger at him as he stuck out his tongue. "That's right, loser!" He then turned around and started shaking his bottom, taunting the older boy.

"What. The. _Fuck._"

Everyone gasped (more of the girls, really). "Mukahi-senpai said a bad word!" They all covered their ears, trying to pretend that they didn't hear it. "Izumi-sensei!" they all complained, looking at her with those fake puppy dog eyes.

"Psh," Kyo scoffed, gesturing as if he was slapping something in the air. "It's as if it's the first time you guys have ever heard him say that!"

And everything ended how you'd expect it. Both Gakuto and Kyo were scolded. They crossed their hearts, promising never to do it again. But, heck. They were kids. Before you know it, they've already broken their promise.

Izumi-sensei smiled, hoping that her students would keep their word. "Now, it's time to start class," she then proclaimed. And with that, everyone directed themselves to their respective seats.

**_PHYSICAL EDUCATION CLASS_**

"Time to do community service, Mukahi-kun," their subject teacher _smirked_, holding a broom with one hand, and a dustpan with the other. When did teachers begin enjoying the pain of their students?

Gakuto furrowed his eyebrows. "But it's P.E. class. I don't want to do that stupid work _now_," he groaned, almost gritting his teeth.

"Make sure all the leaves at the courtyard are gone, okay?" his instructor said, ignoring every word he had just uttered. "Kids these days," he muttered, sounding almost inaudible, "seem to be tripping on leaves a lot."

And for the umpteenth time this day, Gakuto cursed yet again. Subtle gasps could be heard from the track and field oval. The first graders _almost _fell over each other.

"HE SAID IT AGAIN!"

**_LUNCH TIME_**

"Practice was so much fun!" one of the boys said, feeling rather happy. "Especially since Mukahi-senapi wasn't there!"

The sound of a chair's screeching against the floor echoed throughout the cafeteria. Gakuto stood up, walked over to the other table and gripped the boy's shirt, lifting him up (which wasn't really of any use since they were almost of the same height, anyway).

He looked the other straight in the eye. "Say that again and you won't wake up tomorrow," he threatened.

"Eh," one of them teased, "Does Mukahi-senapi want to spend time with us _that _much?" the first grader said, giggling.

Gakuto's gripped loosened. His face almost turned red. "You're misunderstanding me, idiot."

"Mukahi-senpai loves us after all!" Megumi cheered from another table.

Smirks formed on the faces of Megumi's friends as they looked at her. "You're just happy because you think he likes you too," they teased, poking her at the sides. The girl blushed tomato red as she turned around to hide it, hoping nobody noticed. She almost cried. Her innocent little heart couldn't take it.

"Don't worry, Mukahi-senpai," said the boy he was holding onto, "we'll always be here; keeping you company," he smiled. "We'll still be making fun of you, though. 'Cause it's fun."

_Retards, _Gakuto groaned.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I update when I feel like it, so please forgive me. :'D


	10. Christmas Party!

**Word Count:** 1,006

**Disclaimer:** I do not own POT.

**Author's Note:** Merry Christmas, everyone! Enjoy. :)

* * *

**Mukahi Gakuto in First Grade - Chapter Ten**

**

* * *

**

As the school bell rang, the children went to take their respective seats.

"Okay, class," Izumi-sensei called out loud, "I have an announcement to make."

Kyo sighed heavily. "You always have an announcement," he said, bitterly, "What difference does _this _one make?" He didn't mean to be rude, but the season was getting cold, and he _hated _the cold. He had to release his headache somehow.

"Don't make the Christmas season so glum, Kyo-kun," said Megumi, who was sitting beside him. She then gave him a pout.

"And that's no way to talk to a teacher," added Izumi-sensei.

Gakuto groaned from the back of the room. No matter how much he liked watching Kyo getting scolded, he hated the fact that the kid was acting just like him—cocky. Or at least, that's what it looks like.

"Oh, just shut up, Kyo," he said. "Carry on, Izumi-sensei."

Izumi-sensei almost gasped. "O-okay, then." She then paused to cough. "Now, Christmas is nearing and you all know what that means, right?" she asked in a happy tone, sounding like a typical first grade teacher.

A mixture of "yes:s," "no:s," and "huh:s" filled the room.

"It means that we're going to have a Christmas party!"

The children bounced up and down in joy. No, not literally.

"I'll bring cupcakes!" Megumi volunteered. Her classmates cheered, remembering the cupcakes she had prepared (which were actually baked by her mom) during her birthday.

Izumi-sensei clasped her hands together, calling everyone's attention. "Let's form two groups," she said, "One group will bring food, and the other group will bring utensils, decorations and other party goods." She then proceeded to count the children one-two-one-two.

Gakuto ended up in the utensils, decorations and other party goods group. He raised his hand to ask a question. "We can bring _anything_, right?" he asked.

Izumi-sensei nodded. "As long as it has something to do with Christmas."

Gakuto started to snicker.

_**CHRISTMAS PARTY DAY**_

"Let's start decorating the room!" Izumi-sensei announced, pulling a box of Christmas decorations from under her desk. She grabbed a bundle of streamers and walked over to the white board, tying them from one end to another. The children followed suit.

And as they were doing so, the door burst open with the sound of explosion.

"What was that?" gasped one of the first graders.

"Merry Christmas!" shouted Gakuto from the door, holding a toy bazooka in his hands. He then fired another shot and grinned widely, totally unaware of the consequences he may have to face.

"Mukahi-kun!" yelled Izumi-sensei as she crossed her arms at him. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Firing a bazooka, duh," he replied.

Izumi-sensei wanted to slap him. To calm herself down, she pulled out a stress ball out of nowhere and started squeezing it. "Hand over the bazooka, Mukahi-kun."

"But you said we could bring anything—!"

"—that has to do with Christmas," Izumi-sensei promptly finished for him.

Gakuto lowered his head. "Oh."

* * *

After a good thirty minutes of fixing the classroom, everyone finished. The kids then sat down in their seats and nibbled on the cookies Izumi-sensei had prepared for them as a snack.

"Now all we have to do is set up the table with food and we can start the party!" said Izumi-sensei with a big smile. The group in charge of food then started bringing in dishes (brought by their parents and/or helpers) and set them on the long table.

In a school like Hyoutei, there are students rich enough to have someone organize a party for them on special occasions, but Izumi-sensei thought that a party made by their own efforts would be much more fun. Well, as long as the kids still have enough energy by the time they start.

"Let's party!" cheered Izumi-sensei.

Gakuto slouched in his chair, fiddling with his bangs to keep himself amused. "But we're tired," he complained, "We could've just had someone fix the room for us."

Kyo kicked him in the shin.

"What was that for, idiot!"

"I felt like doing it."

"Now, come on," said Izumi-sensei, "Let's party!" she tried once again.

Everyone groaned.

"Oh, wait, I know!" said Gakuto as an idea popped into his head. "Why don't we get my bazooka and—"

"—No."

For a moment, no one said a word. They were all too beat up to do anything, let alone _party_. All they could think of was food. Megumi, being the mind-reader she is (not really) suggested, "Why don't we start eating?" and stood to turn the music up. She then grabbed a plate, and everyone did the same.

Everyone made _on nom nom _sounds as they ate.

"This is so fun!" one easily amused first grader said. And everyone laughed.

Gakuto, easily jealous, wanted to try making his classmates laugh too. "Why is six afraid of seven?" he started, telling them an _extremely _old joke.

"We know this already—"

"—Because seven eight nine!" he finished, laughing all by himself. "Get it? Seven_ ate _nine!"

"Lame," retorted Kyo.

Gakuto scoffed and kicked the boy in the shin.

"What was that for, idiot!"

"Payback."

"Okay, okay," said Izumi-sensei, temporarily stopping their argument. "Let's take a picture!" she said, holding a camera. She walked over to her tripod and positioned the said object on top of it. "Everyone, sit down," she instructed, looking through the viewfinder. She then set the timer to ten seconds and went to pose with her students.

"Say cheese!"

Everyone muttered a random word that they felt happy saying. And with that, the shutter clicked.

"Merry Christmas, children!" Izumi-sensei greeted, giving them all a warm smile.

"Merry Christmas, stupid," Gakuto told Kyo.

"Merry Christmas, retard," Kyo shot back.

_**TENNIS CLUB REGULARS CHRISTMAS PARTY**_

"We're at Atobe's," said Shishido over the phone. Gakuto could hear him snickering. "We have catering and the best Christmas decorations!" he boasted.

"And why wasn't _I _invited?" complained Gakuto.

"You're not part of the regulars now, aren't you," Shishido laughed.

Without guilt, the red-haired mentally killed Shishido.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry for the super late update! It's almost four in the morning and I'm still awake. Ugh. Anyway, Happy Holidays!


End file.
